A Night Out in Gotham
by TigresaAmante07
Summary: When Blake ask for Bruce and Selina's help, what kind of trouble will they run into? (Change is Better one-shot but don't need to read Change is Better to understand)


She swung her arm with the Wii remote in hand, hitting the ball in the game. Tim reacted but missed. Bruce being Tim's partner quickly reacted and went to the ball, swinging but missing. Selina jumped and laughed.

"Ha ha! That's what?" she looked at them with an act of a face of pondering, "three to one?" She spun her Wii remote with the wrist strap around her finger.

Bruce dropped his remote and picked up Tim. "Tim, is it okay if I versus mommy by myself?" He mumbled and nodded. Bruce smiled and put his son down on the couch before picking up his remote again.

"Sure you want to go against me?" she grinned," I mean you are old and crippled," she teased winking at him. He glared at her but she only walked around him slowly, confidently, seductively smiling. "Bring it on darling," she whispered in his ear as she came back around. He heard the tinge of an evil crackle.

He smirked as she clicked on the play again.

Jason wasn't sure what was going on as he left the elevator shaft from the cave, hearing grunting, and he wasn't quite sure if he really wanted to go towards the area where it was coming from, but he did and saw Selina going hardcore in Wii sports tennis against Bruce. He came to the couch watching as the game went by and Selina and Bruce swung back and forth and back and forth. He looked at his little brother, who looked at him.

As the game finally came to an end with them continuously going into a deuce but Selina finally breaking it, Jason spoke, "You two need to get out more often." Selina looked at him. "What, your hardcore on a remote control game. The least you could do is at least play it for real."

"Says the one who spends most of his time on a cave under a mansion or playing video games in his room." She gave him a pointed look, "but you're right, sorry _mom_ ," she dragged out the word teasing him.

Jason stuck out his tongue. She stuck hers right back at him. "You are ridiculous at times." She heard a deeper voice say.

"Oh hush. You do the same as him, expect instead of video games it would be," she caught herself before saying it out loud in front of Tim and went up to Bruce's ear, "in bed with me," she pulled back and winked.

"Mommy, Helena's crying." Selina listened hearing the wails of her three month of baby.

"Thank you Tim," she tickled him quickly and kissed his forehead.

"I think Jason's right. We should go out." Bruce leaned against the door entrance looking at his fiancée cradling their baby girl, who have such a cute chubby face, hazel eyes and a patch of brown hair, on a rocking chair. She just stopped singing, and he wish she would continue, just for the sake of him hearing her voice.

"Can't help but feel he has an ulterior motive but where to? And when?"

"Like what but today and just around?"

"I don't know, its Jay, he's a me, I have an ulterior motive for everything. When today?"

He raised his brows, "in two hours."

She grinned, "Okay."

It was then that Bruce had his cell phone ring. "It's Blake." Selina motioned for him to check the message. She watched his face looking to see if it was good or bad news. "How would you feel about going out for a different reason." She gave him a wicked smile.

"We will be back later, you and Dick will take care of Tim and Helena. Meaning you have to feed and change her.

Jason shrugged. "Dick can do Helena's part. He's done it before." Dick looked at Jason, Jason only smiled which in response Dick punched him. "But we want to go with you guys."

"No. You said it yourself, _we,"_ she motioned Bruce and her, "need to get out and what's more fun than beating up some criminals for a night out?" Dick and Jason, gave them a pout. "Only works with Tim, he's cuter," she teased. "But I mean it please watch over them and behave. Alfred will be coming later to help but you're going to be alone for a while. I trust you two."

"Kay," both responded as Selina and Bruce left to the elevator shaft.

She came out in a new tight cat suit, with sharp heels boots as well but a new mask that went around her head and had a pair of goggles to go with it, all thanks to the lovely Mr. Fox. She looked back looking at her handsome rugged old man dress as the Bat, she loved. "Still think you're in shape?"

"I've trained with Blake every day."

"Got your knee brace?" He grunted. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good thing we got your back fixed otherwise you wouldn't be going out every once in a while." She turned around and walked towards the motorcycle she remembered driving and helping him fight with. She laughed, "Long time no see," she hand gracefully grazed the vehicle as she walked around it. "Can I drive?"

He smirked, "No."

She pouted at him as he came around cornering her on the motorcycle. He smiled down at her admiring her beautifulness as she wore the new suit and placed a kiss on her lips. He got on the vehicle and she got on behind him gripping his waist and placing her head on his shoulders.

As they got off the elevator shaft from the cave and got into the study they heard Helena's cry from a monitor that was in the study. "You got that right?" Jason asked.

Dick looked at him, eyes glaring a bit, "I guess so, as long as you got Tim."

"Yeah, he's not much of a hassle."

They both exited into the study making their way down to the stairs, and upstairs to Helena's room, still hearing the wails as they approached to the third floor. As they finally made it to the third floor the cries hushed, and both brothers looked at each other. Jason not thinking the worse, "guess she cried herself to sleep."

Dick on the other hand ran to the room checking on his baby sister only to almost crash into an older man. "Alfred?"

"Were you expecting some else?""

"No just expecting to see you later."

"Came as soon as I could once Miss. Kyle called. Miss Helena does need a proper a babysitter."

Jason and Dick grinned. "Indeed she does," Jason said.

They meet Blake on the rooftop near the docks. "Took you long enough."

Selina gave him a glare, but didn't respond the comment. "So what exactly do you need help with?"

"I've been staking out an intergang that has been after a Rosetta Stone."

"What do they want with that?"

"It was a lie. I ran into a woman instead, that had mystical powers and she just disappeared. Hoping since the both of you have more experience with this and magic since you've known Zatanna for a long time, you could help out."

Selina grinned. "Ahhh magic. The good old days with Zee." Bruce looked at her. "What's the plan Boy Wonder?"

"I haven't-" He was scratching his head sheepishly.

"Haven't thought of one since you don't know how to deal with this," Selina sighed.

"At least you called us," Bruce growled in the voice.

"I've try-"

An alarm bell went off, and the three of them looked down. Bruce shot his grapple gun and went down towards the person who put off the alarm leaving the building, while Blake and Selina followed in suit.

"Its just a thief." Blake commented.

"I got her," Selina spoke, charging at her, but the thief threw the crow bar and it turned into a snake. "Whoa" Selina dodged it.

"That trick always went big in Egypt," thief's black clothing dissolved and under all the black turned out to be a woman with purple hair and green and yellow armor.

Bruce and Blake stepped back but Selina growled, "Circe!"

"Ahh the thief who stole my stone."

"Be careful she's-" Selina spoke but Bruce interrupted.

"I've read the odyssey." Bruce growled as he threw a batarang.

"Can someone refresh my memory, cause I would like to know!" He exclaimed, but as the she turned the batarangs into birds he knew what Selina was going to say.

"Zatanna said a friend of hers had her banished for turning people into animals."

"And I'm good at it to," the purple haired woman purred.

"So I've read, lets not give her another chance."

They all charged at her but she forced them back. They all crashed into a wall. The woman then grabbed Selina squeezing her.

"Where is my stone."

"Listen that was a long time ago. I don't remember." Selina said with much breath she had left.

"Well then I can't promise I forgot." She waved her hands in a motion, making a bright light appear.

Batman looked to the side in horror as to what he saw, "Selina!"

"Now miss Helena, it is pass your bed time, please go to sleep." Helena continued to cry, mouth shouting to the heavens and eyes welling up with tears.

Alfred felt the tug of his pants from below and looked at Tim who had Ace, the German shepherd behind him looking up. He saw the small young kid rub his eyes, "I'm sorry master Timothy but I have my hands full with your baby sister."

"She likes it when you sing or read to her. Mommy sings and daddy does to but mostly reads when he's around mommy," he put a finger to his lips as if to say that was a secret. "She also likes it when you make a funny face." He got the attendance of his baby sister, "look." Tim pulled out his ears, puffed out his cheeks and widened his eyes.

Helena began to give hushed cries smiling and then finally giggling. Alfred smiled, cradled her to calm down and then put the baby in the crib as she finally calmed down and fell asleep. He took the monitor with him and followed Tim out.

"Your sister is quite the handful isn't she?"

Tim yawned, "at times, but its funnier when mommy and daddy do the funny faces."

"Come now master Timothy, to your bed."

"But I'm not tired." Tim looked up at the older man. He put his fist to his hips and glared up. Ace came to his side and barked at Alfred.

"Don't start with me young man." Tim smiled as he bolted to his bedroom. Alfred couldn't help but the smile at the kids happiness but as he began to go after him he realized he hadn't heard Dick or Jason in a while. "Miss Kyle and Master Wayne are going to kill me."

Dick and Jason had the criminals tied up and ready to go the police as Jim appeared with his cops b his side. "Aren't you boys suppose to have someone with you?" Jim questioned.

Dick responded, "No. We split up. Said we could take ourselves."

"Ahhuh." Jim spoke with suspicion and sarcasm in his voice.

Dick and Jason nodded then ran off.

"Where is Zatanna?"

"Not sure. She's with a friend helping him out around the world."

"Find a way to contact her. Get her over here as fast as you can. She could be the only one to figure a way to get Selina back to normal," he looked at his fiancée, who was turned into a black a cat.

Blake brought out his phone, calling Zatanna. "I hope your done with whatever you've been doing cause we need your help."

 _"_ _We? I thought you worked alone."_

His voice changed, "I may have asked Selina and Bruce to help out tonight."

Within a second Zatanna popped up. "Would have been here sooner to help you out with whatever you needed before you called them in if you called me first!"

"Sorry."

"I was done long ago, with stopping a gun war but Jon needed help with something else. Anyway whats u-" she looked to her left to see Batman holding a cat. "Where's Selina?"

"This is Selina," Bruce graveled.

"Oh god no, not Circe."

"Mrrrow," Selina growled.

"Don't get mad at me. I told you that stone would only get you in trouble." Selina hissed. Zatanna was about to make a remark but realized Bruce was glaring at her and Blake was questioning her. "Alright I know a place that can probably help."

Bruce drove them to a mystical store, called Curios, that Zatanna directed them to. She held Selina, on her lap while Blake was on the motorcycle next to the tumbler.

They entered inside, Bruce taking hold of his fiancée as Zatanna went up to the man. Selina purred as Bruce scratched her behind the ears, and he wanted to laugh.

"Come on Sid are you going to sell me the camara's scale of not."

"You know the rules, magic come at a price. And it's not real money we're talking about," the grumpy old man spoke. He looked to the black cat that jumped out of Batman's hands and onto a counter spotting something shiny. "That curse cat better not break anything. I don't anymore bad luck with magic."

"She's not cursed she…. Just likes shiny things," Zatanna shrugged smiling. Both the old man and Batman glared at her.

"I got her," Batman spoke.

Zatanna turning away from Batman, looked at Sid, "I that scale for my locator spell."

"Then you know what you have to give me." Sid grinned, "one sliver good luck sphin."

"I only have one left!" Zatanna yelled.

Batman, handed Nightwing the cat, "Hold her tightly," he growled.

"You leave me with a cat, that I know who hates me." He looked down at the black cat.

"Just scratch her behind the ears, she likes that." Nightwing raised his eyebrow and watched as Batman left him. He scratched Selina, and smiled as she purred in response. "This is weird," he mumbled.

"Ugh! Fine!" She handed Sid the silver shin which just looked like a coin in Bruce's eyes.

The three of them moved to a table, where the man and Zatanna placed the scale, a doll, a hand, a cross and some fake fish it seemed. Zatanna lit the candles in the middle of the table and spoke, "We call upon the spirits of earth and wind to reveal our enemy and to make her whereabouts know" Zatanna breathed in looked to Bruce, "This works better frontwards then backwards." His straight expression.

A blue mist appeared circling the objects and becoming thicker and thicker.

Selina saw the blinding light and became frightened. She brought her claws out and scratched Nightwing, then jumped out of his arms and out of the store.

"Circe show yourself!" Blue smoke appeared and everyone covered themselves. Zatanna sweep it away with her hat and looked at the objects that shifted, fell down or fell on the floor. "Well that was a whole bunch of bull shit." She slammed her hand on the table.

"Circe is pretty powerful. If she doesn't want to be found, you won't be able to find her.

"The hell was the point of this then! I want my coin back!"

"No refunds hun." The old man grinned.

Nightwing came behind her, "Zee at least you tried." He looked at Batman, "She ran when the bright light came."

"Damnit!" Batman ran out and Nightwing grabbed Zatanna's hand.

Zatanna was at the door when she looked back, "nruter ym nihps!" immediately her silver coin was in her hand.

Selina ran in puddles and onto of concrete. She jumped onto of benches and trash cans not knowing where she was headed. She saw a bunch of other cats eating in an alleyway but before she could get to them, a net went around her. She spazzed, scratching at it, wanting to escape. She was put into a cage carrier. She pawed at it and meowed."

"J'on J'onzz. Batman." Zatanna smiled as she saw Batman look at the green alien. "Now what did Diana say?"

"Who is Diana?" Batman questioned.

"Wonder Woman. She is like a Greek princess," Zatanna shrugged, "She would know about this stuff."

"Diana went for a visit with Medusa, said she's singing now in the Amphitheater in Greece. Said she that was her plan all along, since she's jealous of her cousins the sirens. I don't know, let's just go there and get Selina back to normal."

"Blake stay here and find Selina," He looked at him in the eye, and although he knew Blake couldn't see through his mask, but his eyes dropped and he said a word he rarely sued, "please."

The alien stood next to Blake, and put an arm on his shoulder, "I'll help."

Zatanna interrupted Circe's singing. Throwing tables and chairs and anything else she could control with her magic. "Give it up Circe!"

Circe glared at Zatanna, and quickly turned men around her into animals, wild untamed beast.

Zatanna and Batman jumped out of the way. Batman threw a batarang expanded into a net to go around a tiger. He jumped over a rhino, making him crash into a cement pole. Unfortunately, he was smacked by a gorilla. Batman groaned as he sat of the wall, and threw to more batarangs.

"tup mih ni a egac!" Zatanna yelled as the panther.

She helped Batman with the next two as he handled the gorilla.

"Zatanna she's going to get the best of us." Batman spoke, "I know magic has a price so what do I have to do in order for you to turn Selina back to normal?"

"Something you're afraid to lose," Circe grinned.

Bruce behind the mask glared.

Selina felt the van come to a stop. She stepped back in the shadows of the cage, as she felt the people get out of the van and heard them come around. They opened the door, and picked up her carrier. They placed her carrier down on a table and as someone new opened the cage door she bolted for it. She went to the open window, jumping on counters and shelves, avoiding people as they yelled and tried to catch her unto she got out of the building. She landed on grass and continued to run across the street not knowing where but just knowing to get far from here.

Bruce was center stage, spot light on him as he began to sing. "You're just too good to be true Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."

Zatanna looked at Circe as Bruce continued to sing. Circe was tearing up and enjoying the song but so was she. She grinned, as she had her phone recording him singing, but she hide it so Bruce couldn't see her.

"Are you going to hold your side of the deal?"

Circe nodded, blowing her noise, "you can tell him to stop now."

Zatanna laughed, "Not in a million years would I ever stop this." She pulled out a stone from her pocket, "here, I told Selina to take it, trying to use it for one of my spells but turns out I didn't." Circe took it not really acknowledging it.

"I haven't seen Bruce or Selina and they are suppose to be stopping these crimes." Dick said, as he and Jason got back on a rooftop.

"Yeah that is weird I haven't even seen Blake either."

They both sat on a ledge of a building watching at people walked around, below them.

"Hey whose that?" Jason questioned as he saw a figure run on the rooftop.

Dick squinted, seeing bat ears "Looks like a… I think that's Bruce."

They looked to each other _'shit_ ' they both got up and ran off the building.

They ran into an alley, where they found a black cat with striking green eyes. The cat growled and hissed at them. "Selina would claim that cat in a second." Dick laughed, but immediately stopped as a bright light appeared and within seconds they both were in front of a mad Selina.

They gave her a slanted smile, but she just glared at them and wrapped her arms around them, bringing them towards home.

Blake and J'on were in the cave, with Blake pacing back and forth. "Damn it, where could she be! How am I suppose to find her?!"

"Find who boy wonder?"

Blake turned around and smiled, but frowned immediately as he realized that two boys who weren't suppose to be out were the ones that found her.

"I need to see my baby girl and a nap, cause I'm seeing a green alien in the cave. Am I the only one seeing this?"

"Nope." Dick responded going to the Alien. Selina leaned on Jason and he grunted. But as soon as a light appeared reflecting of the water of the waterfall, and the Bat came crashing through he gave a sigh of relief.

Bruce came out of the Bat, taking off his mask and running towards her. He picked her up and she wrapped herself him and he grabbed her head and kissed her passionately. "Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled back.

"Yeah," smiled, "just lost and tired."

He walked her towards the elevator, brining her towards their room, but first looking checking in on Alfred, who fell asleep on Tim's bed, with Tim and Ace. He placed Selina on their bed and went to check Helena, who was sleeping peacefully. She was a sight to behold as she slept. He went back down to the cave as Zatanna starting saying goodbye to Blake. Bruce thanked him and Zatanna.

"No problem. Now just remember, Blake," She walked up to her boyfriend, "call me before the old couple," he grinned knowing she would get a beating out of Selina and Bruce if they heard that. She kissed him, "be back soon."

"You better." He kissed her back, then she and J'on were gone.

"I'm so lost. What happened? Why was Selina a Cat?" Jason spoke up.

"Long story." Bruce spoke.

"Well Dick and I will have plenty of time when we're grounded," he grinned, shrugging a shoulder.

After Bruce came back from the cave hours later, he came to see Selina in her yoga pants and tank top sleeping clothes, humming "Can't keep my eyes off you," by Frankie Vallie and the Four Seasons as she brushed her teeth.

He raised his eyebrow, wondering how she knew but she just wrapped his arms around her and smiled. She spat out the paste and rinsed her mouth, she grinned, "Zee sent me a recording of what you did." She kissed his cheek and walked away to their bed continuing to hum.

 ** _Note: Wanted to make another short, that was fluffly and cute, and silly, so I thought of the episode This Little Piggy from Justice League Unlimited, and mixed it up a little bit. Hope you guys liked it. Review Please. :)_**


End file.
